


Better than stars

by Wordywizard



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stars, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordywizard/pseuds/Wordywizard
Summary: The doctor brings missy a fake sky because he can't let her out and they look at the "stars" together.
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Better than stars

**Author's Note:**

> Its tooth roting fluff and I'm not sorry it's the year of our lord 2020 and I need some nice.

The simulated night sky was beautiful above the two of them. He'd brought it into the vault because well nardole was being fussy and apparently letting her out to see the stars was on the magnitude of a war crime, not that he hadn't done his share of those already. The stars looked so real that even she could barely tell the difference. It mimicked the stars that could be seen from gallifrey when they were young.

Missy smiled listening to the doctor natter on aimlessly about each and every star much the same way he used to when they were kids. She hadn't bothered to stare to directly at those stars content to watch his face light up was he spoke at length about qwen were and how the suns made it so it was always a little bit light at all times. 

She pressed her head into his velvet jacket catching his attention slightly.

"The stars aren't perfect but I thought they would do." He said his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well nothing's as perfect as the stars in that head of yours, never was darling." She stated playing with his stupid curly hair.

He smiled but didn't go back to his rants about how x planet should stop with y because he was against it. He merely smiled, evaporating the very little distance that remained by pressing his forehead against hers for a second.

Missy took his moment of nervousness and evaporated it moving her head to rest on his chest and removing her hand from his hair to stroke his chin. This took considerable effort because she had to entirely rearrange herself and move the doctor's arm out of the way. That arm ended up on top of her holding her tightly as if she might evaporate if it let go.

She pulled his head down using the hand already stroking his chin and kissed him softly. Letting go she laid back down smiling foolishly.

"You've got to admit the stars are much better up close." Missy murmured giving the fake stars a good once over.

"Better with a friend too." The doctor vouched.

"I suppose it is, isn't it." She said looking down.

"Soon you and me, Missy." The doctor moved his other hand into her hair stroking her velvet-soft strands.

Missy smiled feeling quite at peace which is as rare as an alive dodo but well those were once alive so maybe rarer.


End file.
